Goggles and Bandannas
by Huggles-and-Kisses
Summary: [Boy X Boy] Rick refuses to accept his true feelings, but will they eventually emerge anyways? [ Kai X Rick ]


**Goggles And Bandannas**

Chapter One: Arrival

Warning: This fanfic contains Boys' Love. This means that boys like other boys. If you don't like it, or feel that it is disgusting, or any other reason you can think of for not liking it, then this is a friendly warning to all of you.

I don't own any of the characters. And I'm not gonna add in any OCs (Oh my god, really? But, they're so common on here!)

The characters are the FoMT versions of the characters, because things make a heck of a lot more sense in the story, especially in later chapters.

* * *

As the sun set on the sky, a mysterious, shadowy figure walked across the beach, to a run-down, generally unnoticed Beach shack, being unseen by the rest of the public. His long auburn hair blew gently in the wind, as though trying to convey his general mood to anyone watching from the distance. 

He gently lowers his glasses, large glasses that were, in themselves, practically goggles, and sets them by his side. He then sits in the sand, with a brooding look on his face, and begins to think softly to himself.

_"Kai...where...where have you gone...? What are you doing now? ...What do you do now, when you're out of the village?"_

_"I know...you think I hate you. I...know..."_

The swish of a long cocktail-type dress is then heard. The swishing generally grows closer, and the distant clapping of high-heeled shoes is heard. The auburn-haired male then takes his glasses, puts them back on, and then hastily gets up, trying to leave unnoticed.

...Too late.

Seconds later, a girl with vividly pink hair runs up to the beach. She is dressed in a strange cocktail dress, despite the fact that the temperature suggested that of early summer. She then sees the shadowy figure on the beach, and, not realizing who it is, runs up to him.

"OHMAIGODKAISGONNABEHEREANDHESGONNABEHEREALLSUMMERANDITSGONNABESOFUNANDWELLALLHAVESOOOOMUCHFUNANDHESGONNABEHEEEERE!"

She then looks at the shadowy figure and does a double-take. "Wait...RICK? Whoa...that was really...unexpected. What on earth are you doing here? You, of all people? You hate Kai...and besides, I bet Mommy's worried about you. Were you fishing? You should go home."

Rick then blushes, though Popuri is unable to tell, due to the fact that nightfall had happened quite a while ago, and it was nearly midnight. He then says, "Okay...One, what were you saying before? Two, I was fishing, why else do you think I'd smell of fish, despite the fact that we live on a freaking Chicken Ranch? Three...Why are you here? Mother'd be more worried about YOU, not me. After all, you inherited her pink hair, despite the fact it's not a natural color."

Popuri then says, "Because! Kai's Gonna Be Here And I Want To Wait For Him!"

Rick then sighs, and then says, "...Why are you hanging around Kai anyways? He's such a bad influence on you, Popuri! I've noticed how rebellious you've gotten ever since the last summer! A few weeks ago, you told Mother to go to some place called 'Hell'! I dunno where that is, but I think that was meant to be an insult! And you've been wearing too much makeup lately! He might make people think wrongly of you!"

He then continues, "And besides, you don't know what Kai's probably doing behind your back...He probably has loads of girls in those dang cities! They're probably all unaware of that, and I don't want you to be one of them! I don't want Kai to take advantage of you!"

And, with that, he stormed off.

Popuri then sighs, and takes Rick's place on the beach. She thinks to herself, _"...I know you're secretly jealous, Rick. Very, very jealous...You don't want us to be together, but you have no idea of how things really are..."_

She then sits and says, "Maan, this is boring...Thank goodness, I brought a fishing rod. Then, at least this way, I won't fall asleep..."

She then sits and begins to fish. But, meanwhile, Rick is sitting at a side of the Town Square, silent tears escaping his eyes, apart from the occasional hiccup.

"...I dunno. It's just been such a bad year for me. I finally thought I could get away from my feelings, so I ended up dating Karen...But..."

_"When I caught her...on that farm...I just haven't been the same. And I ended up being so excited to see Kai...like I always have been. But...it was even worse this time."_

_"...I shouldn't really be getting in their way, though. They'll be happy...together...Kai and Popuri..."_

_"...Uh-oh, I'm starting to gain jealousy...of my sister?"  
_

* * *

Rick then sighs and sits up, the melancholy, brooding look pervading his face again. He then says, "Well, time for me to go home.." and then gets up, heading for the Poultry Farm. 

He then walks in the door. All is quiet, the fairly homely house was as welcoming as ever. He then takes off his shoes and then says, "Well, time to go to bed.."

He then heads upstairs, readying himself for bed. He changes into pajamas, a pair of baby blue ones, with vertical, bright blue pinstripes on them. But, on the way to his room, he notices Popuri's computer is still on...Temptation overtakes him as he enters the room and looks on it.

He then notices one of Popuri's AIM conversations left open. He thinks to himself, _"No, I should stop now. Snooping isn't...eh, she'll never know..."_

He then starts at the beginning and reads it:

Jacksgrll337: hey popuri

Pinkiztehnewpink: heyy wazup lol

Jacksgrll337: nmu?

Pinkiztehnewpink: nm but kais cumin here 2mrw!

Jacksgrll337: orly?

Pinkiztehnewpink: yarly its gunna b soooo fckin fun

Jacksgrll337: bt howll rick fell bout kais bein here?

Pinkiztehnewpink: hell leik it evn tho he wont say it

Jacksgrll337: yea rick is leik so gey it aint funy

Pinkiztehnewpink: POS DDD:

Pinkiztehnewpink: asdf

Pinkiztehnewpink: jkl;

Pinkiztehnewpink: qeweruieqhfudfhdusfobeduioahfeuuhnoiubuiaf!223232

Pinkiztehnewpink: k she went 2 bed

Jacksgrll337: k gud

Jacksgrll337: bt I can srsly tell cuz I usd to date him remember?

Pinkiztehnewpink: yea totally

Jacksgrll337: he wuz alwys starring kai

PinkiztehnewPink: yea I kno bt he dusnt kno kais gey

PinkiztehnewPink: shit I need 2g 2 the beach

Jacksgrll337: kthxbai

_PinkiztehnewPink has set her status to away._

_Jacksgrll337 has signed off._

"...Okay, It's a very good thing I can't understand netspeak...I should stop now...But...there's Firefox open..."

Curiousity then, once again, gets the better of Rick, and he opens the window. But, nothing, absolutely nothing in the entire world prepares him for what he sees next.

"...Adult Fanfiction? ...What's fanfiction?"

He then sits down and begins to read.

* * *

About half an hour later, on the beach... 

Popuri then yawns, "Maan, this is boooring! I wish I'd brought something more interesting with me..."

However, in the distance, a ship is then seen. It looms gently closer, and Popuri then realizes who it is.

She then screams, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! You're here! You're HEEEEERE!"

She then waits for the ship to land. Soon, however, perhaps doe to Popuri's willfulness in some way, it does.

From the inside of the boat, a dark-skinned, bandanna-sporting man emerges...

Meanwhile, in Popuri's room...

Rick then thinks slowly to himself, _"I'm gonna faint...Well, at least, she probably'll accept me, if my feelings are to ever end up not being able to be held back anymore..."_

He then sighs, leaves the computer as it was before he had left, and then walks to his room. He then  
falls gently asleep...

* * *

_**To be continued:D**_

_**So, what do you think? I was really bored, and noticed the shortage of Kai/Rick on the section, so I wrote some. Review, please! heart**_

_**Also, I'd like to add that Rick DOESN'T understand Netspeak, at all, so he had no idea what he read in that conversation.**_

_**And Kai/Rick isn't gonna be the only pairing in here, although it is the main one.**_


End file.
